The Stress of Medication Problems
by Parent12D
Summary: When Andrew gets a letter in the mail, saying he isn't able to get his medication due to not having Bahamacare, he goes berserk and is eventually driven to insanity. But will Alex be able to get him to calm down completely? Read and find out now! Rated T for safety.


**Hello there readers! I have here for you a new story that I have come up with for this series!**

 **Now I know some of you were disappointed that the last fanfiction I did was on a completely different series, but let me explain.**

 **If you may remember, I had wanted to come up with a video game themed story for Totally Spies, as mentioned in the end of the political story, but the concept I came up with didn't have anything to do with the series at all, so it become a part of a completely different series as a result.**

 **To make up for it however, I have come up with a new story before the Thanksgiving special is made. I hope this story is satisfying.**

 **As for the story, it is based on some of the personal issues I've been going through lately, mostly related to medication problems and the stress I've been getting as a result.**

 **For the summary, it goes like this: When the gang gets a letter in the mail from the Medical Institute saying that Andrew is not qualified for medical assistance and not being able to be given prescriptions for important medication Andrew's been taking, officially saying Andrew can't be given his medication that he needs to get through the day. After Chaosky makes a phone call to the company and being given the same answer and saying Andrew isn't qualified due to not accepting Medicare thanks to Bahamacare, Andrew finally loses it. Becoming so stressed out as a result, Andrew goes berserk and has no control over his emotions. When the news reports that people have thought of Andrew as insane and saying he needs to be in a Mental Institution, the gang fights to find Andrew and calm him down. All this gets Alex worried and she makes it her goal to find Andrew and get him to relax. Fortunately, she succeeds, but I won't spoil it all for you at this point. I'll let you read this for yourself.**

 **One last thing, I want you to know that I'll be doing more Totally Spies stories again and not get off track. Just so you are all aware.**

 **Well enough with this author note, let's just get to the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, all other characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful day in Beverly Hills. Everyone was having fun and enjoying themselves on this wonderful day. In a house that belongs to a certain group of Super Spies, we see the gang enjoying themselves for today as well. Chaosky was checking today's mail, Sam was sweeping the floor, Clover was brushing her hair, and Andrew and Alex were in the kitchen, preparing to cook something together. It appears that they were planning on making brownies today.

"Ah, it is such a beautiful day today," Andrew admitted.

"And what better way to spend it than to make some brownies with my Andy," Alex stated.

"I agree babe," Andrew agreed. "This is a good day for us to make brownies together."

"You got it honey," Alex giggled as a result.

As Alex got out the cooking pan, Chaosky came in looking through the bills he was going to pay off along with Sam, when he saw a letter meant specifically for Andrew.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky got his attention. "You got a letter in the mail today. It's from the Medical Institute."

"Oh, I wonder what they sent me a letter for," Andrew wondered as Chaosky handed him the letter. Andrew opened up the letter and took the actual letter out. "This better be good."

Andrew opened up the paper and started reading it to himself while Alex stopped what she was doing for Andrew's sake. The letter Andrew read silently said the following:

 _Dear Patient [Andrew],_

 _Our records indicate that you are not qualified for assistance at the Medical Institute for a therapist or for a doctor. Our records also show that your Medicare is not accepted by us at this time. We are unable to fill out prescriptions for your medication that you need to take during the day. We only accept Bahamacare at this point and since you aren't covered with Bahamacare, your insurance will not be able to cover this situation._

 _We apologize for this inconvience, but we cannot fill out prescriptions for unqualified patients. It's in our policy, and in order to prevent addictions from taking place, we are unable to help you out in this dire situation._

 _If you have any questions to ask, feel free to call us at the number given: [unseen number]. Otherwise, we apologize for this mishap and we hope you have a wonderful day. Thank you for your corporation._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Head of the Medical Institute_

"OH MY GOD!" Andrew shouted suddenly with fear and paranoia. This caught Chaosky's attention as he then said.

"What is it? Let me see that," Chaosky took the letter and read it to himself. Alex was wondering what was wrong and was concerned at the moment. Once Chaosky finished reading it, he had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh no," Chaosky said. "This isn't good."

"What's wrong Chaosky," Sam came into the kitchen after hearing Andrew shout suddenly.

"Well it appears as though the Medical Institute had denied his claim for assistance from a therapist or doctor to handle his prescriptions," Chaosky explained.

"Say what," Sam was shocked as Clover came into the kitchen.

"What's all the screaming, I was brushing my hair in peace and quite," Clover wondered.

"I'll explain, see, Andrew has been taking medication for awhile and he's needed it to balance out his system," Chaosky explained. "His morning pills are what give him the energy he needs to get through the day along with the motivation that is needed to accomplish important tasks. His evening pills are what help him settle down and allows him to sleep without any problems at all. This problem occurred when he was 20, and he had been taking his pills for a while with no trouble. Unfortunately, up to this point, it appears as though he isn't able to get his medication at all."

"That's crazy!" Sam was shocked as was Clover.

"I know," Chaosky agreed as Alex overheard this.

"That's right babe, you told me that you've been taking medication for a couple of years now," Alex recalled.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded. "But now it seems as though I won't be getting any pills and I fear that I'll become a huge mess; a lazy slob who causes a hassle with _everything."_ Andrew sounded paranoid at that moment.

"Babe, I doubt you'll become that person," Alex reassured him. "It'll be okay babe, I'm sure something will work out."

Andrew couldn't speak as Chaosky went over to grab the phone.

"I'm gonna call that place and get to the bottom of this," Chaosky dialed the number on the phone and put it up to his ear afterwards. Andrew looked anxious, Alex seemed concerned and Sam and Clover were wondering how this would turn out.

"Hello? Is this the head of the Medical Institute," Chaosky asked as a voice was heard on the other line. "This is Chaosky and I was calling on behalf of Andrew, the person you sent that letter to."

The voice on the other line spoke some more.

"Well you see, Andrew got that letter today and it said that he was unable to get a therapist or doctor to fill out his prescriptions for his medication," Chaosky explained. "It also said that he was not qualified to be given service and that his insurance wouldn't be able to cover him. It also states that you guys can't accept Medicare thanks to Bahamacare."

The voice on the other line spoke, causing Chaosky to sigh in annoyance.

"Listen, Andrew has been taking medication since he turned 20. He needs these pills to help him get through the day, especially the morning pills," Chaosky groaned. "His afternoon pills are what help him settle down for the evening after a long busy day. If you can't do anything to help him, can you give us some directions as to find out who can help him in this predicament?"

The voice on the other line continued speaking as Chaosky was twitching his left eye.

"You're serious? Are you saying that there isn't a single doctor or therapist out there that can cover him," Chaosky asked in aggravation.

The voice on the other line said something else which caused Chaosky to grimace.

"So that's it," Chaosky concluded. "So Andrew is unable to get prescriptions for his medication just because he doesn't have Bahamacare?"

The voice on the other line gave a simple answer, leading Chaosky to mutter under his breathe.

 _"I hate Bahamacare."_ Chaosky then spoke into the phone. "I should have known. Well I guess that's all I've wanted to know. Thank you for your time though. Yeah, goodbye."

Chaosky hung up the phone and then grumbled.

"Just great…"

"What happened?" Sam asked him.

"It appears as though no one is able to cover Andrew or fill out his prescriptions just because he doesn't have Bahamacare," Chaosky explained. "In other words, no one is able to fill out his prescriptions, which in turn, leads to Andrew not having anymore pills to take."

"That's completely messed up," Sam stated.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky grumbled in agreement.

Andrew was even more anxious now. He couldn't think straight. Alex took notice of this as she then asked.

"Hey honey, are you going to be okay," Alex asked him.

"I'm… I need to go out for a walk for a bit," Andrew said blankly. "I need to clear out my head. I'll see you all later."

Andrew made his way to the door as Alex then said to herself.

"Okay?" She seemed skeptical as to why he was going out so suddenly, especially since they were suppose to make brownies together.

"This may not go well," Sam sounded concerned.

"Tell me about it," Chaosky said. "If I was his doctor, I'd fill out a prescription for his medication post haste."

"I know." Sam nodded. "I'm just worried that Andrew will do something he'll regret."

"Talk about mental issues," Clover commented. Alex had agreed with what Sam said, as to if he'll do something he'll regret.

Nonetheless, Sam and Chaosky went back to doing what they were doing before, Clover went back to brushing her hair and Alex got out all the materials and ingredients to make brownies without Andrew for the moment…

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was walking down the sidewalk, thinking about not having pills and his paranoia was taking over. In a matter of a few minutes, his brain finally snapped, causing him to lose all his sanity he had left.

 _If I can't find a doctor or therapist who'd help me with my pills, I'll get someone to help me in this type of crisis!_ Andrew thought mental with no sanity in mind as he started approaching some random people on the streets, leading to the events to go completely downhill from here…

* * *

Some time later, after what seemed like over one hour, close to 90 minutes, Sam, Clover and Chaosky were watching some TV while Alex was wonder where Andrew was.

"I wonder where Andrew is," Alex said to herself. "I hope he's okay…"

The others decided not to comment on that so they continued watching TV, when suddenly the news came on with a breaking emergency.

"We interrupt this non-pointless program for a breaking news announcement," The news anchor spoke so suddenly. "We have breaking news; some man in his 20s has been going on the street in insanity, asking people to help him with his problem with his medication."

This got Alex's attention as she approached the TV.

"We have several live shots with people who are panicking at this mishap!"

"So he approached me telling me that he doesn't have Bahamacare," One witness said. "So he asked me to help him with his medical issues! He was completely nuts!"

"Oh no…" The others said, with Alex sounding the most concerned.

"That guy was a total nutjob!" Another victim shouted.

"He's a drug addict!"

"He shouldn't be roaming the streets alone!"

"He should be sent to a Mental home where he belongs!"

"This happens to be who he looks like," The anchorman showed a picture of Andrew on the screen.

"Oh crap," Chaosky face palmed.

 _Oh no…_ Alex looked worried.

"We've just gotten the live report that this man is currently at the local pharmacy going berserk," The anchorman said showing the scene where Andrew was in the pharmacy going completely berserk about his situation. "Someone put a stop to this madman!"

"Oh no... Andrew…" Alex was worried someone would hurt him and that he'd regret doing something horrible.

"Guys we have to get to that pharmacy to stop Andrew," Chaosky said. "This is all that medical institutes' fault! Now we have to get there and get him to calm down!"

"I agree Chaosky," Sam got up along with Chaosky. "Let's go guys."

"Right behind you Sammy," Alex said.

"Let's go Clover," Sam said.

Clover shrugged her shoulders as she followed the others as the four of them headed straight for the local pharmacy…

* * *

Once they made it to the pharmacy, they noticed people frantically bolting out of the place in fear and panic.

"Looks like we're too late," Chaosky took notice of the people panicking as Sam pulled up and parked the car.

"Guys we have to go in and get to Andrew before something bad happens to him," Alex got out of the car and closed the door. "Come on!"

Alex ran into the pharmacy as Chaosky and Sam got out along with Clover, shutting their respectively doors while at it.

"Let's follow her," Chaosky stated.

"Good idea," Sam said. "Let's go Clover."

Sam and Chaosky went into the pharmacy as Clover shrugged her shoulders again before following them, heading into the pharmacy where Andrew was currently…

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SUPPLY MY MEDICATION!?" Andrew shouted in insanity.

"We told you sir, this health insurance card won't cover it," The pharmacist stated.

"Why… the heck… not?" Andrew was really losing his temper.

"We can't support Medicare at all," The pharmacist stated. "We only support Bahamacare."

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Andrew screamed ballistically, getting everyone around to freeze in fear.

"SOMEONE GIVE ME BAHAMACARE SO I CAN GET MY GODDAMN MEDICATION!" Andrew was going berserk with insanity as one of the people shouted.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the people screamed as they ran out of the store, as the others found Andrew in the distance.

"There's Andrew," Chaosky pointed out.

"I'm coming Andrew," Alex rushed off to Andrew.

"You sure it's a good idea to have Alex run off to try to calm him down," Clover questioned. "What if he hurts her?"

"Don't get too worried Clover, she won't get hurt," Chaosky said confidently. "Beside, if there's anyone who can get Andrew to calm down, it's Alex."

"He's got a point," Sam agreed with him.

"Well can we at least watch from a close distance to make sure no one gets hurt," Clover suggested.

"Sure," Chaosky and Sam said together. "Let's go."

The three of them decided to watch from a close distance to see the outcome…

* * *

"Please don't hurt me sir," The pharmacist shook in fear. "It's the medical institute's fault that we only accept Bahamacare, not mine."

Andrew was now speaking in gibberish as he was twitching and he was getting completely out of control. Fortunately, Alex showed up, with the others watching a safe distance away, as she then called out to him.

"Andrew!"

This got Andrew's attention as he spoke in gibberish again, sounding like he was in fear or something.

"Andrew, I'm not going to hurt you," Alex slowly approached him. "I'm not mad at you. I just want you to calm down!"

Andrew turned around and saw Alex in front of him, becoming frozen on the spot, still feeling anxious.

"Andrew, listen to me babe, I know this isn't your fault," Alex tried to reassure him. "But you need to calm down. I can help you, I swear, but please calm down for me."

She approached him as she then said.

"Please do this for me babe," Alex's voice was full of concern, which cause Andrew to stop acting ballistic and he suddenly had a vision through his eyes, going blank for a minute.

He saw visions of all the times that he was with Alex and how she was always there to help him when he needed it and vice versa, and they looked so happy. Once the visions were done, Andrew snapped out of it and slowly started to regain himself, calming down in the process.

"A-Alex…" Andrew spoke sounding normal. "Is that you…?"

"Yes babe," Alex said to him. It was clear that Andrew had calmed down significantly.

"Oh no," Andrew noticed his actions and was starting to regret what he did. "What have I done?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry Andrew, it's not your fault," Alex said. "I know it isn't."

"Still, I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for going ballistic," Andrew apologized. "I just couldn't take the feeling of what I'd become if I didn't get my medication."

"I understand babe, and I'm not mad," Alex smiled. "I'm just glad your okay babe."

"Alex, thank you," Andrew smiled. "Thank you, for helping me calm down before it got worse."

"Your welcome babe," Alex said. "I'm here for you whenever you need it."

"I know," Andrew nodded. "And that's why I'm so lucky to have you."

"I know you are," Alex cooed him. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll." Andrew wrapped his arms around Alex and vice versa.

It was then that, right on the spot, in front of everyone, they engaged in a romantically sexual kissing fest, allowing their tongues to meet and touch one another, enjoying every moment of it as they were oblivious to everyone watching them. The people were either shocked or frozen on the spot or they passed out, and even the pharmacist was unsure of what to do. The others weren't surprised by this at this point, to them, the kiss sealed the deal and was a sign that he calmed down. After several minutes, the happy couple stopped kissing and stared at each other romantically.

"I love doing that with you babe," Andrew said. "I'm happy that I have you as my lady."

"I'm happy to be your lady too," Alex said. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex," Andrew then remembered something. "Now let's go home. We have brownies we need to make together right?"  
"Oh yes, that's right," Alex was perked up. "Let's go sweet cheeks."

"You got it baby."

They walked out of the pharmacy together in a happy manner.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

Little did they know that the news crew recorded the whole kissing fest from start to finish; boy will this be on the news sometime soon.

Once Andrew and Alex were out of sight, Sam and Clover wiped their foreheads in relief, while Chaosky started to storm out of the pharmacy to take care of some unfinished business.

"Hey Chaosky where are you going," Sam asked him.

"I'm heading to the Medical Institute to let them know that what happened today was their entire fault," Chaosky explained. "I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind and get them to have someone fill out a prescription for Andrew's meds, and if they don't accept, so help me…"

"Let me come with you," Sam rushed to Chaosky's side. "I want to make sure they see the injustice that they brought amongst themselves. Besides, you could use help as to someone who was also a witness to this whole thing."

"I can always count on you Sammy," Chaosky blushed as Sam caught up with him. "Now let's go!"

"You got it Chaosky!"

Sam and Chaosky then took the car and headed for the Medical Institute to give them a piece of their minds due to what happened today. Clover, being the only one remaining shrugged her shoulders. Rather than getting angry with being left behind, she simply got out her cell phone.

"I wonder if Robby has time to spend with me," Clover said to herself as she then dialed Robert's phone number and started speaking into the phone. She began talking to her boyfriend while exiting the pharmacy, not even worried that her friends left without her. That only meant more personal time with her boyfriend, which made her happy.

So yeah, Andrew has calmed down, went home with Alex to bake brownies, Sam and Chaosky went to the Medical Institute to handle things, and Clover was planning on spending time with her boyfriend, just the two of them. It was just about time that the story closed as the screen faded out in black, and that meant it was the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! TO LET YOU KNOW, THIS IS ALL BASED ON HOW I'VE BEEN FEELING WITH THIS WHOLE PERSONAL SITUATION THAT I'VE BEEN IN LATELY! JUST SO YOU ARE ALL AWARE!**

 **ANYWAY, NOW THAT I GOT THIS ALL OUT OF MY SYSTEM, I'M HAPPY TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT THE NEXT STORY I MAKE FOR TOTALLY SPIES IS A THANKSGIVING SPECIAL! I'M THINKING ON HAVING THE RETURN OF THE PARENTS OF THE SPY GIRLS TO APPEAR, AS WELL AS THE PARENTS OF ROBERT WHO I'M PLANNING ON HAVING IN THIS STORY! I'M STILL THINKING OF THE PROCESS, BUT IT'S DEFINITELY GONNA BE A THANKSGIVING SPECIAL, THAT'S FOR SURE! I DO HOPE YOU TUNE IN BY THEN AND STAY TUNED UNTIL NEXT STORY!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I GOT! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
